


Sorrows Volume 2

by ThePeaceluffer



Series: Sorrows [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, F/M, Hypnotism, Slow Build, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaceluffer/pseuds/ThePeaceluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 2 - Opening up</p><p>The Logpost has set itself for the next island, but the Strawhats are having a hard time coping with Amie. As things get tougher, a dark secret about Amie gets revealed. A secret that Zoro gets to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Scar

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the first Volume first. Even if it's not finished. I just want to get this stuff published for some reason.

"All ready?" Nami asked Franky.  
"Yeah, everything is superrr ready to go." Franky answered and Nami nodded.  
"Yosh! Set sail for the next island!" Nami shouted and everyone shouted "Aye!" with her, except for Amie. She was abandoning her home and she didn't even look back at it! She just walked around aimlessly on the ship and nearly avoided conversation.

The only times she really talked was when Zoro climbed up the crow's nest.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. In front of her were all kinds of metal cubes.  
"I'm... trying to... expanding my reach." Amie tried to explain. Ever since the last time he had asked her questions on the island, she at least answered those questions.  
"And how are you doing that?" Zoro continued.  
"I melt all kinds of metals with my mind, due to my power, and try to change the shape, lift it, split it, et cetera. Once I have complete control over a kind of metal, I merge with it. That way I am able to create it and able to change into it, like when I turned into a stone statue with Chopper."  
"So it works with stones as well?"  
"I'm not exactly sure why it also works with stones. It's pretty much impossible to change the shape of stone though, unless it's molten."  
"Right. So when do you know you can merge?"  
"Once I'm able to make an exact copy of a random object." Amie finished and made a perfect thorny rose out of copper in her hand and Zoro made a 'Not bad' face.

Zoro sat down next to Amie and she sighed.  
"Bored?" He asked her and she shrugged.  
"How about talking to the others or something like that?" Zoro suggested.  
"How about no!" She quickly returned. Zoro sighed as well. It was going to take a lot of effort to open her up.

Then he noticed a fine line under her right eye, going down diagonally over her cheek. A scar! Without thinking he stretched out his hand and touched the fine line. Amie immediately reacted and almost pushed him of the roof and was now holding him by the collar of his shirt to keep him for falling down.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at him.  
"I-I don't know! I wasn't thinking! Gomen!" He quickly said. She let out a short growl but pulled him up, she looked a bit pissed.  
"Where did you get it any-"  
"Classified!" Amie quickly said, cutting him of.  
"Where are you going?" Zoro asked. She didn't answer and jumped of the roof. _'_ _What_ _the_ _!'_ Zoro thought and he looked over the edge to see her landing softly thanks to yet another metal arm. He sighed. _'_ _Maybe_ _we'll_ _gain_ _her_ _trust_ _on_ _the_ _next_ _island_ _._ '


	2. The Twelfth

Luckily, the next island was visible the next day. It looked normal again, but the Strawhats knew that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Once arrived, Zoro had to watch the ship again, but he wanted to see if he could get a new sword somewhere.  
"I'll look after the ship." Robin said. "I'm not in the mood and Mr. Swordsman always looks after the ship." Robin said and Zoro thanked her and she just smiled.  
"Someone has to stay with him though! He'll get lost in a minute!" Sanji said.  
"It's not my fault that the ship keeps moving around! And that you guys keep getting lost!" Zoro snapped back.  
"Ex-ca-use me?" Sanji returned.  
"Calm down, I'll go with Zoro. At least I'll have something to do." Amie said out of nowhere.  
"You will be amazed by his lack of direction." Sanji said sarcastically.

The town was normal, a little bit simple and Zoro just couldn't find a new sword with his little money, as Nami had nearly robbed him of all his money.  
"Don't look at me! I left everything in my room!" Amie said. Zoro sighed.  
"I guess I'll have to wait till the next island..." He said disappointed. Amie shrugged and went over to a market stall that was selling booze. She had taken some money with her, but just to by drinks or food on the way. While she got a bottle of rum, a boy bumped into her and started to shudder when he saw her face.  
"Nani? I didn't do anything, you should watch where you're going though." Amie calmly responded.  
"I-It's the woman from the newspaper!" He shouted, even though the only person in ear range was the guy from the stall. As the little boy ran away, Amie asked the man what had happened.  
"Well... You do look a lot like the woman from the newspaper from a while ago..." He answered.  
"Newspaper? I don't remember any journalists. Besides, I just left my home island and I haven't done anything since then." Amie answered.  
"Well, you see. A while ago there was a picture in the newspaper of a red-clad woman, covered in blood, smiling at the camera." The man explained.  
"Wait what?" Amie asked.  
"Well, if you want, I still got it laying around here, I think." He said while looking around and found it. "Knock yourself out."

Amie looked at it with wide eyes before grinning and gulped. According to the article:  
_'A Strange woman had been sighted by a marine ship while they tracked down Don Krieg's ships. The woman was on one of the ships, covered in blood, and there was no one else in sight. The woman had noticed the marine ship and smiled wickedly (see picture). The marine ship decided not to land on the island, considering the Krieg pirates seemed taken care of. The Strawhat pirates' ship was also sighted. In case the infamous pirate crew recruit her, the government has decided to warn the public and will be prepared to put a bounty of one hundred million Belli on her head.'_

Amie was confused. She didn't remember seeing a marine ship that day. She tried to avoid another confusion-induced panic attack by telling herself that her mind had always been a little fuzzy at times, especially those kind of times. A different part of her felt relieved on the other hand, now that the world had been warned. Coming back to reality, Amie thanked the man and kept the newspaper. Telling the man that she was not the strange woman, even if she looked exactly like her and came from the same island (maybe she shouldn't have said that in the first place). There was no use in telling the truth if it only brought panic. Besides, they would leave soon anyways. She doubted they'd have to wait another two months or so. Usually the log post only took a week to set. Thoughts aside, Amie looked around to find Zoro, who, of course, was nowhere in sight. Thanking Sanji for the warning, she looked at the ground she last saw him at. It had rained here and the ground was still a bit muddy, so Zoro's footprints were still visible in the soil. Amie followed the trail into the woods.

It didn't take long until she saw Zoro standing about a hundred metres away. She sighed and ran up to him.  
"Oi Zoro! What were you thinking?!" She yelled at him when she was a couple of metres away.  
"So you guys did recruit her?" She heard an unknown female voice say. She walked next to Zoro to see none other than Jewelry Bonney, one of the eleven supernovas, sitting across them.  
"Did you follow her?" Amie asked Zoro.  
"No, I heard a strange sound and it felt suspicious." He answered. Amie nodded and turned back to Bonney.  
"So the twelfth supernova shows up. Damn, a crew with three supernovas!" She said.  
"What is she talking about?" Zoro asked confused.  
"Apparently a marine ship saw me and took a picture of me. They're willing to put a bounty of one hundred million Belli on my head." Amie explained.  
"Damn..."  
"And to think that I really haven't done any out of ordinary things yet."  
"Well it is really just coincidence that we meet, but are you trusted yet?" Bonney asked suspiciously.  
"No, I'm actually not officially a member." Amie answered. Bonney started laughing.  
"Nani?" Amie and Zoro asked her.  
"Well... Let's just say that I know a little trusting game. Catch!" Bonney shouted and Amie caught a big bag of diapers, baby shirts and other baby stuff.  
"What am I supposed to do with these?!" Amie asked confused.  
"You remember my ability?" Bonney asked.  
"Yeah? Oh crap..." Amie cursed. Zoro just didn't get this at all, until he started feeling strange. The whole world started to grow or something like that! Well just for him. Amie kissed her teeth and looked to the right to see that all that was left of Zoro, was a small baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short stuff, still old and rewritten stuff.  
> Welp, at least they seemed to love it back at Wattpad.


	3. Responsibilities

Amie looked to the right to see that Zoro had turned into a one year old child. He looked around in confusion and started to cry.  
"Is he wearing a diaper?" Amie asked Bonney. She couldn't see as he was still half covered by his shirt.  
"Nope." Bonney replied and giggled a bit.  
"Goddamnit Bonney..."

Amie just quickly put Zoro a diaper on, gave him a light green shirt and picked him up.  
"You're good." Bonney noticed.  
"Thanks, but what's this all about?" Amie asked.  
"The logpost takes three weeks to set. You're going to take care of him for two weeks, and no one can help you. After that week, it's your turn. This way you two earn each others trusts easier." Bonney explained.  
"And I can't say no because you have to change him back and if I come back to do so, you change me into a baby."  
"Yup!"  
"Why?"  
"Thought it would be fun. This place is boring. Have fun~" Bonney said and left.

Amie sighed and threw Zoro's clothes over her shoulder and put the baby stuff on a metal platform, which she created, and went back to the ship. She wanted to get back to the ship as fast as possible, but Zoro was still crying. Of course he was still confused and disorientated by the sudden change, so Amie thought it would be a good idea to try and calm him down before getting back. She sat down on a rock and started to slowly rock Zoro in her arms, softly hugging him and telling him it was okay with a sudden calming smile. It had been a while since she smiled, she could feel that much... Unfortunately it wasn't working. Amie sighed and thought of something different.  
"I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away." She started and Zoro started to look up.  
"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye is the only way. Oho oh." She continued and Zoro started to stop.  
"And the sun will set for you. And the sun will set for you-ou." Zoro started to smile now. Amie knew she could stop, but she just wanted to finish the chorus for the sake of it.  
"And the shadow of the day. Will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you." Amie finished and Zoro was laughing and, without knowing realising, another smile crept onto Amie's face, a genuine smile. She just couldn't believe that this small baby with big green eyes was actually one of the toughest guys on the ship! But then she thought of something and the smile disappeared again. She stood up, grabbed everything and continued walking.

A couple of minutes later, she reached the ship. Sanji had just made a snack for the girls when they heard Amie yelling.  
"Oi! We've got a problem here!" She shouted.  
"What is it?" Nami asked.  
"Come see for yourself!" Amie yelled back and Nami looked over the rail to see what the big fuzz was about.  
"Oh... My... God...." Nami said with her eyes wide open.  
"I know right."  
"You found a baby! He's so cute! I wonder if we can keep him."  
"We're gonna have to." Amie pointed at the baby's green hair and the clothes on her shoulder. Then Nami stiffened completely.  
"Oh god..." She said and the others came to look what was happening.  
"He'll be like this for two weeks or so and then its my turn unfortunately..." Amie answered.

Sanji bursted out laughing.  
"Oh my...ha ha... God!!! Serves that....haha...Marimo...haha... Right!!!" Sanji laughed.  
"What are you all talking about?" Luffy asked confused.  
"Zoro got turned into a baby." Usopp answered and they started to laugh as well. Chopper had passed out and Franky and Robin were laughing as well. Then Amie noticed that Zoro was about to cry again at the laughing, so she quickly came to business.  
"Yeah yeah yeah! Well I've got to take care of him for two weeks and no one can help me, it's called a 'trusting game'. So I'm going to take care of him in the crow's nest so no one can make him cry again." She quickly said as Zoro started to bury his head into her shoulder. Then they went silent again.  
"YOU are going to take care of him." Usopp questioned.  
"Yes. I know you guys don't trust me and you have no reason to, but you're all gonna have to believe me when I tell you that I have experience with taking care of small children." Amie told them when she got on the ship.  
"And to make it even more fun, they're going to give me a big bounty, for showing the world something that had become my regular routine in my previous village." She said and gave Usopp the newspaper. He started reading and stiffened a bit.  
"Questions will be unanswered, so don't even try." Amie said while getting up to the nest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_4PyEdZfBg


	4. Chapter 4

As Amie heard the others talking about her new bounty and the picture, she put Zoro down on the couch for now. Then she put away his clothes and hid his swords away, she had seen the way he looked at them. Then she sorted out the baby stuff: a soft carpet-like plate to play on, a bottle and milk powder, couple bags of diapers, a blanket, baby shampoo and body wash, and some toys. A really cute stuffed tiger for example. She placed Zoro on the plate with the toys, but he started crying, so she picked him up again and tried to figure out what the problem was. As it was close to noon and as she heard Sanji yell that lunch was served, she concluded that he was hungry. She put him down again, grabbed the bottle and the milk powder, and wanted to walk away, but as she saw Zoro's big, begging eyes full of tears, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She cursed herself for doing this, but she walked back to him and sat down in front of him.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute with warm milk for your tummy!" She said with a smile and poked him softly in the stomach. He squealed and started laughing again. Then he crawled onto her lap and hugged her around the waist. Amie stiffened up and was really shocked, but she hesitatingly wrapped her arms around him as well.

As Amie went down to the kitchen, she thought about what happened. He had hugged her... An actual hug! Why would he hug her?! Then again, right now they're talking about baby Zoro, not the REAL Zoro. A one year old baby even, which meant he probably didn't remember her or simply didn't have the mental capacity yet to understand what he knew about her. All Zoro probably knew for sure right now was that she was taking care of him and that's why he liked and hugged her. Nothing more, nothing less.

"How's it going?" Usopp asked as Amie walked in and she shrugged.  
"I've barely taken care of him for an hour." She answered and went inside the kitchen.  
"Ami-chan, what are you going to do? You already have to take care of that stupid Marimo, so I made an extra special lunch for you!" Sanji shouted, not realising what he had just said.  
That's not fair! I want some extra special lunch!" Luffy nagged.  
"Urusay! You don't have to take care of that baby Marimo!" Sanji scolded Luffy, still not realising his mistake!  
"Sanji! What have you done!" Usopp yelled, who did realise Sanji's mistake. Amie came back into the room, looking furiously at Sanji. Sanji stiffened up slightly, but before he could say anything Amie slapped him with a metal arm, which sent him flying across the room and through the wall.  
"Seems like you get to fly a lot, cook-san." Robin said and smiled.  
"DO NOT! USE CHAN OR OTHER CRAP LIKE THAT!!!" Amie yelled at him. "And I have to get milk for Zoro." She softly said, because it sounded too ridiculous, and went back into the kitchen.

Once Chopper was done treating Sanji, he softly opened the door to the kitchen and watched as Amie had put the bottle in a pan with water and was checking the temperature now and then by putting a drop of milk on her fingertip. He was actually rather amazed at how well she did this.Then the bottle was ready and she started cleaning up.  
"Don't think I didn't notice you." She suddenly said and Chopper stiffened up with fear. "Don't worry, I'm not even going to give you a warning." She said as she wanted to walk past him.  
"Wait! How can you be our assassin and still be so good with children?" Chopper quickly asked.  
"Once you've learned how to treat babies, you'll never forget. And killing people simply becomes easier over time." She answered and went back to the dining room.

"Franky, could you make a bed for Zoro? I got a lot of stuff, but I don't have a place for him to sleep." She asked Franky while getting her plate.  
"Sure, no problem. I'll bring it once it's done." He answered.  
"Thanks." Amie ended and went back to the crow's nest with her plate and the milk.

Once she opened the door, she heard Zoro squeal of happiness.  
"I'm back with food." She said with a big fake smile and sat down next to Zoro. Then she placed him on her lap and gave him the bottle. While Zoro was drinking his milk, Amie kept smiling, for real. She tried to shrug it off, but once she finally did, she started smiling again! Once he was done he let out a little burp and started yawning. Luckily, she had a blanket, but there was still no place to sleep. She looked around, and found a bed, hidden under weights. She sighed, placed Zoro on the ground for now, got rid of those weights, which took a lot of effort, shoved the blankets down, put the pillow next to the bed and placed Zoro on the empty bed and gave him the blanket. He didn't like it though. Of course, the adult mattress was way too hard for a baby to sleep on, but there had to be something he could sleep on? Or someone... Amie did not want this, she did not like this, but he needed a place to sleep. Besides, he was just a baby. Her body hadn't rejected him when he hugged her, so it should be fine, right?

She got the plate and a couple of books and sat down on the bed, with a pillow in her back. She placed Zoro on her lap and placed his head against her stomach and on her upper leg. This was soft enough and Zoro quickly fell asleep. Amie caught herself smiling again, but was able to completely shrug it off now. First she ate her food, she had grown hungry as well, and then she just started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the same old shit from WattPad.  
> I should probably be a more active writer..........  
> nah


	5. THUNDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THUNDER!!!  
> lalalalaala  
> lalaaala

"You finished it?" Chopper asked Franky.  
"Yeah, my SUPERRR crib is finished!" He answered with a thumb up.   
"Can I see it?"  
"Sure it's under that cloth over there." He pointed out. It didn't look very big, but it's a crib after all. Chopper pulled the cloth off of it. It wasn't SUPERRR at all! It was basically a green crib, that's all! Oh, there was a little toy sword build into the back of the headboard. "I wanted to make it more SUPERRR but Amie might reject it, like she did with almost all the furniture I made for her!" Franky nagged and crossed his arms.  
"It still looks pretty cool! I'll bring it to her, if you don't mind."  
"Go ahead." He shrugged. Chopper then grew to heavy point, grabbed the crib and went to the crow's nest.

Chopper wonder how things were going up there.  
"Usopp, how do you think it's going?"  
"To be honest, I'm not really happy with it. I mean, look at what she did to Sanji for just saying something she didn't like! But I guess she has her standards, killing a baby is hopefully a bit too much for her..." He admitted.  
"You think?" No, no one would kill a baby, except for really, really bad people, right? "I guess I'll see for myself..."  
"Eeeh?! You're going in there?! She might not kill a baby, but she'd kill us for sure!" Usopp cowered. Did Chopper just stay that out loud? Oops...  
"Yeah, well, the crib is finished. So yeah." Then Usopp handed him his photo dial.  
"Take a picture if you can!" He said with a serious face. He had just entrusted Chopper with a mission! He'd succeed for sure!  
"You can count on me!" Chopper said while posing like a soldier. Usopp nodded and Chopper climbed up to the nest.

Chopper placed everything down and changed back. Whaaat?! Zoro was laying on Amie's lap, sleeping! Amie seemed to be fast asleep as well! Everything was intact and babyproof, she even cleaned up! Chopper didn't even know there had been a bed in here. Wait, He first had to take a picture, otherwise He'd disappoint Usopp! He grabbed the camera and took a picture with it quickly. It came out amazing and super cute!!!  
"Hm?" Chopper then heard. What was that?! Shit! Amie was waking up!!! Must hide the ca...  
"Chopper, what are you doing?" A forced calm voice said.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhmmmmmm..." Shiiiiiiiiit!!! Now what?!  
"You're taking a picture. Now please be a dear and bring it to me? I'm not giving anymore warnings remember?" She very forced calmly said.  
"Ha-hai!" Chopper said and quickly grabbed his camera and walked towards Amie.  
"You don't have to look at the ground. I'm not Medusa." She said, but it was less forced. Chopper looked up and she indeed didn't look very angry.  
"I-I c-c-came t-to b-b-b-bring th-th-the bed..." Chopper stuttered.  
"So Franky finished. When you go down again, can thank him for me?" She asked him. He nodded.  
"But why did you take a picture?" She then asked. Chopper didn't answer. "I'm not going to kill you." She assured him.  
"Usopp kind of asked me to take a picture just for him to see how you're taking care of him!"  
"Well you can tell him that you weren't able to take a picture and a word of this will cost you an antler. Understand?" She calmly asked.  
"Ha-hai!" NOT THE ANTLERS!!! And then he almost ran down to the deck again.  
"And???" Usopp asked him then.  
"Well I couldn't take a picture but he's fine up there." He guessed...

\----------

Amie placed Zoro in the new crib carefully. She looked around and suddenly saw a kind of iron ladder going through the roof. How had she not noticed that before?! Then she climbed up the ladder and saw an iron floor with a lot more gigantic weights. "Daaaamn..." She said out loud.

The next day it started raining in the evening. Nami had warned everyone about a big thunderstorm coming this way, but Amie had been in the crow's nest at the time.

That evening, Amie started noticing the rain getting harder and harder. Zoro was sleeping right now and she didn't want it to wake him up. As the wind too got stronger, she felt the nest slowly swaying in the wind, like a tree.

**_CRAAAACK!!!_ **

The first lightning struck.  
"Hm, wha, wha?" Amie then heard behind her. Well shit. "WHAAAAA!!!" Zoro had woken up...

**_CRAAAACK CRAAACK CRAAACK_ **

It kept thundering! It was almost right above them!!! Amie picked Zoro up, as he was a shaking, crying mess right now, and tried to sing to him again. It usually called him down, but right now she wasn't even sure if he could hear her as he cried louder than he had ever. Every flash and crack would cause him to cry even harder and louder and Amie was starting to panic as well. She wasn't particularly afraid of thunder, but the combination of the storm and the crying was unsettling to say the least.  
"Come on Zoro, I'm here with you. It won't, can't hurt you!" Amie tried to reason with him, but of course it didn't work.

As she couldn't think of other ways to calm him down, she sighed. She couldn't keep him here. However, how was she going to get him out of here?! It was like a battlefield out there but worse to get through!  
"WHAAAAAAAA!!! WHAAAAAAA!!!" Zoro continued crying and Amie sighed once again. She had to. It would take most of her strength, but she simply had to, so she grabbed what she needed, put it in a bag and got ready to go outside.

The moment she opened it, the raging wind and rain almost blew her away. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag, held Zoro close to her chest and took a first step outside. Immediately she was soaked and immediately she felt unable to form her metal arms. It might be slightly purified, rainwater was still seawater and thus she had to climb down on her own.

It took time, going step by step, making sure she dropped nothing and no one as she climbed down the ropes. Zoro was probably still crying, soaked by the rain as well, but she couldn't hear him over the raging wind, rain and thunder. Unfortunately, as she got closer to the deck, she noticed one of the ropes had snapped! Then another one! Not wanting to end up riding the wind on a loose bundle of ropes, Amie jumped down. Luckily, it wasn't a big drop. As she landed and got up with difficulty, she checked on Zoro as she went inside. He was fine, they had made it!


End file.
